Paní a Přinášející dary
by Galadwen1977
Summary: Polovina Druhého věku, Eregion. Mezi Gwaith-i-Mírdain zavítal Maia nevídané moci - a v Paní Galadriel klíčí neurčité tušení zla: konflikt mezí ní a Annatarem je nevyhnutelný. Setkání Galadriel a Annatara (s narážkami na Příběh Leithian).


**Paní a Přinášející dary**

Seděla na okraji bazénku s fontánou, pod zelenými stromy vnitřního dvora vlastního domu, sledovala plavné pohyby zlatých rybek ve vodě a naslouchala mladistvému hlasu své dcery, která si na druhé straně zahrady zpívala u šití. Panovalo neobyčejné ticho: nezněla kladiva ani vzdálené hlasy za zdmi domu: jako by ve světě neexistoval jiný zvuk než šumění vody, skřivaní trylkování vysoko nad hlavou a jasná píseň dívky skryté v zeleni.

Klid letního odpoledne – a přece naplněný jakýmsi nehmatným napětím. Něco bylo ve vzduchu.

Přišel sám, pěšky, jižní cestou: vysoký, urostlý muž v temném šatu, tmavovlasý a šedooký jako Noldo – a přece to nebyl elf. Zavazadla na hřbetě drobného šedivého koníka napovídala, že je cizinec asi potulným řemeslníkem – na tak nicotnou osobu se však držel příliš hrdě a příliš zpříma, a až příliš sebevědomě si žádal být přiveden k Celebrimborovi.

K Řemeslníkovi – ne k Paní, ne k Pánovi.

Tehdy jí na tom nepřipadalo nic podivného – cizinci, zvláště ti, kdo hledali potěšení v práci s kovem a klenoty, si často žádali přízeň Feanorova vnuka, jež byla i přízní Gwaith-i-Mírdain.

Měl jim co dát. Záhy se po Ost-in-Edhil rozlétla pověst o moci a umu Annatara, Pána darů, který přišel, aby předal Eldar část svých vědomostí.

Nedalo se říci, že by se vyhýbal společnosti. Prostě se jen velmi dlouhou dobu neocitl nikde tam, kde pobývala Paní. Trávil čas v kovárnách noldorských mistrů, prakticky od východu do západu slunce – neúnavný, nadšený, pozorný učitel, jak o něm básnil Celebrimbor, když měl čas zaskočit ke své příbuzné a jejímu manželovi. Geniální tvůrce. A vskutku – to, co Řemeslník přinesl jako malou ukázku – mitrilový šperk nezvyklého tvaru – zanechalo Paní bez dechu úžasem: přesnost a půvab klenotu by možná dokázal někdo napodobit, ale když ten kousek pravostříbra vzala do dlaně, okamžitě pocítila pulsující Moc.

„Neuvěřitelné," vydechla, a zároveň jí po zádech přejel mrazík. Obrátila šperk v prstech – byl bez vady, hřál jí ruku vnitřním teplem, nemohla na něm shledat nic, co by rušilo onen dokonalý půvab a shodu s jejím vlastním srdcem – a přece věděla, že je něco špatně.

„Celebrimbore," vrátila bratranci klenot se zachmuřeným čelem, „tohle nemohl udělat nikdo z Prvorozených, a jistě ne člověk. Řekl vám ten... Pán Annatar..., kdo vlastně je?"

Všimla si, jak Řemeslník pozvedl obočí v němém údivu nad její reakcí.

„Ano, není to Elda," přikývl. „Přišel jako... jako vyslanec Pánů Západu. Už nejsme... Vydědění, Vyhnanci... Valar si nepřejí ponechat nás vlastnímu osudu, a Pán Annatar nás chce učit všemu, co umí sám. A není toho málo, Artanis Galadriel," oslovil ji formálně, patrně s ohledem na jejího manžela, tvořícího němou kulisu jejich rozhovoru. „Byl žákem samotného Auleho, a já doufám..."

„Neříkej to," zarazila jej gestem ruky. Znala Kováře Valar ze svého mládí, nejednou se dívala na své bratry při práci v jeho dílně, třebaže ji samotnou k řemeslu nic netáhlo – a nepamatovala se, že by mezi Auleho Maiar byl někdo jako Annatar. Dobrá, nebyla neomylná, a duchové Ardy se objevili ve světě dlouho předtím, než do něj vstoupila nejmladší z dětí nejmladšího syna krále Noldor. „Přála bych si jej poznat," řekla a donutila se k úsměvu, zahánějíc iracionální strach. Natáhla se pro sklenici vína na stolku, a Celebrimbor jí pohár galantně podal. Když se jejich prsty na okamžik dotkly, ucítila z jeho ruky stejný žár jako z Annatarova šperku, a rychle stáhla svou vlastní.

„Věřím, že budeš dobrým žákem, bratranče," pravila a zvedla číši ke rtům. Až po dvou doušcích ucítila, že se pomalu uklidňuje – a teprve tehdy si uvědomila, jak divoce jí buší srdce.

Něco nebylo v pořádku – to věděla jistě.

Ticho zahrady se nepatrně změnilo.

Teď sem, tlumený zdmi domu a zelení, doléhal zdáli šum elfích hlasů. Ten, který zněl doposud, utichl – Celebrían vstala a zamířila i se šitím v ruce k matce.

Paní, sedící nehybně na obrubě fontány, se ani nepohnula, aby se podívala, co se stalo, neotočila hlavu.

„Něco se děje, maminko," řekla dívka a nejistě se ohlédla k brance do zahrady, která se právě otevřela a vpustila dovnitř vysokého elfa se světle hnědými vlasy a erbem s harfou a pochodní na plášti.

„Ano," přikývla nepatrně Galadriel. „Já vím."

„Tys něco předvídala?" Když jí matka neodpověděla, ještě jednou pohlédla přes její rameno ke vchodu. „Teď, když je otec u Velekrále..."

„Paní," došel k nim elf a lehce se uklonil, „na ulici se shlukuje množství lidu, hlavně Gwaith-i-Mírdain. Bojím se, že brzy vejdou i sem, ať jim to dovolíme, nebo ne." Jeho hlas zněl mírně nejistě, či spíše nervózně – stejně jako Celebrían se za řeči znovu ohlédl směrem, odkud přišel. Paní konečně vstala. Tento elf, který kdysi jejího bratra nazýval otcem, jistě nebyl z těch, kdo pro nic za nic panikaří.

Srovnala si šaty – dokonalé na její dokonalé postavě, zdobené po lemech a kolem výstřihu stříbrnou výšivkou – a narovnala se v celé své výšce. Celebrían teď musela zaklánět hlavu, aby se matce podívala do očí, a i elf k ní poněkud vzhlížel.

„Tak ať přijdou. Nebojím se ani řemeslníků, ani..."

Ani Annatara. Nahlas to neřekla.

„Ať přijdou..." zopakovala a pevným hlasem dodala:

„Gildore, otevři jim hlavní bránu."

Nebylo to její první setkání s Pánem Annatarem, jež vrhlo do jejího srdce stín. Poprvé se viděli na jakési oslavě v Celebrimborově domě – Řemeslník představil svému obdivovanému učiteli sestřenici a jejího manžela uprostřed zástupu Mírdain, kteří k cizinci vzhlíželi se stejnou úctou jako on sám, Annatar přijal Galadrielinu podanou ruku i Celebornovu lehkou úklonu, pronesl několik prázdných zdvořilostních frází – a s formální omluvou odvrátil pozornost ke kovářům a šperkařům.

Galadriel sledovala jeho záda a dotek jeho pevné, velké dlaně ji ještě pálil na ruce. Maia, nepochybně. Krasavec i podle elfských měřítek. Zdvořilý, dokonalý. S mocí převyšující síly všech, kdo se toho dne shromáždili v tomto sále – dodala v duchu ke svému hodnocení, když si vzpomněla na klenot, který jí tehdy přinesl bratranec. Pocit tísně někde na pozadí mysli ji neopouštěl, ale nedokázala svým předtuchám dát pevnější formu, a tak je potlačila. Počká, a uvidí se.

Čekala, dny běžely a stále více elfů z jejího města a okolí přicházelo za Pánem Annatarem, jeho věhlas se rozlétl po okolí... Celebrimbor poslal vzkaz i do Lindonu, k Velekráli a Elrondu Půlelfovi, proslýchalo se, že na Annatarovu žádost. Další a další žáci se sbíhali ze širého kraje, jen aby mohli vidět svého mistra při práci. Feanorův vnuk se s Annatarem a svými nejbližšími spolupracovníky na dlouhé hodiny uzavírali v dílně, ve společnosti se shlukovali do těsného kroužku a něco si šeptali... Galadriel věděla, co to znamená. Těch několik kovářů a klenotníků muselo pracovat na něčem pozoruhodném. Na něčem, co tady ještě nebylo... Znala ten horečnatý lesk v jejich očích: viděla jej předtím, v šedém zraku plném vnitřního ohně, který ji plnil zděšením, nadšením i temnými předtuchami najednou, ještě když byla docela mladá...

Tehdy se zrodily Klenoty, pro něž vykrvácel Beleriand i všichni, které kdysi milovala. Děsila se, co přijde na svět tentokrát.

A přece si při náhodných setkáních s Maiou – řemeslníkem vyměňovali zdvořilosti, úsměvy... Jestli na tenhle projekt dohlížejí prostřednictvím svého posla sami Valar, pak se přece není čeho obávat. Celebrimbor není Curufinwe Feanáro, třebaže zdědil velkou část jeho daru... A Feanorův vnuk ji nepřestával navštěvovat a zahrnovat dárky, třebaže jí často připadal jakoby duchem nepřítomen.

Co se děje, pochopila, až když jí poprvé přinesl ukázat dokonalý mitrilový prstýnek.

„Ještě jsme všechno dokonale nezvládli," omlouval své dílo. „Je to jenom hračka. Ale až zjistíme, jak přesně postupovat, uvidíš, co všechno můžeme dokázat! Květy už nikdy neuvadnou, už nikdy se nebudeme muset dívat, jak se nám země otvírá pod nohama a do ní se hrne voda..." S těmi slovy se lítostivě ohlédl směrem k západu. „Naučíme se uchovat krásu věčnou."

Z prstenu, stejně jako předtím z Annatarova klenotu, byla cítit Moc. Ne, tohle hračka nebyla, ať si bratranec říkal, co chtěl. Tehdy poprvé se zamyslela, proč asi se Pán Annatar pokouší hledat cesty k uzavření Síly do jediného předmětu. K čemu.

Gildor se vrátil poklusem, a zatímco před okamžikem byl na pokraji paniky, teď jí připadal klidný, jako by došel k nějakému vnitřnímu rozhodnutí.

„Je s nimi lord Celebrimbor," oznámil jí. Shodil z ramen plášť, jako by mu najednou začalo být příliš horko, a Galadriel spatřila u jeho opasku meč. „A Pán Annatar také."

Celebrían odložila šití na obrubu fontány a přitiskla se k matce. Tvář měla teď stejně bledou jako stříbřité vlasy.

„To je dobře," řekla Galadriel pevně. „Alespoň si vyjasníme naši pozici jednou provždy. Škoda jen, že můj Pán není ve městě. Možná právě proto považují situaci... za zralou..."

A do vnitřního dvora jejího tichého domu se nahrnul dav.

Že nemůže zůstat, pochopila Galadriel okamžik poté, co bardka hrábla do strun a začala zpívat. Minulost ožívala v její písni: ze stínů místnosti se oddělily stíny nebetyčných stromů, lampy a kahance se proměnily ve Vardiny hvězdy, vrzání podlahy, když některý z posluchačů přešlápl, v trylkování večerních slavíků, a dívka s jejich jménem se znovu roztančila po palouku za bezměsíčné noci.

Gildor, sedící na stoličce vedle Galadrielina křesla, se po Paní ohlédl, když vstala a nehlučně vyklouzla ze dveří. Byla si jistá, že cítí to, co ona – ale nejen to. Nejen to. Rozpolcený mezi přáním uprchnout před ožívajícími vzpomínkami a touhou zůstat a dívat na jemnou dívčí tvář, kterou si během několika málo dní, co bardka pobývala v Ost-in-Edhil, stačil zamilovat, touhou poslouchat její hlas, ať už by mu to mělo přinést jakoukoliv bolest, zůstal sedět a jen co chvíli klopil oči k zemi, aby unikl z příběhu a donutil se vzpomenout, že není v Doriathu a nesleduje princeznino setkání se smrtelným z Beorova rodu, ale v Celebrimborově domě, a to, co se děje, není víc než odraz dávno minulého.

Galadriel si takové rozpolcení nepřipouštěla. A – proč to nepřiznat – měla strach. Od okamžiku, kdy v sobě pocítila nový život, nejednou shledala, že je křehčí, náchylnější k slzám i smíchu víc než kdy jindy – a nechtěla se rozplakat na veřejnosti, až se Berenův příběh dostane tam, kam se zákonitě dostat musí.

Venku byla krásná, teplá letní noc. Hvězdy se odrážely ve fontánách Celebrimborova vnitřního dvora a mezi sloupy kryté balustrády se lehounce honil větřík. Opřela se o vyřezávané zábradlí z bílého mramoru, nadechla se zhluboka a upřela zrak mezi temné ozdobné křoviny a stříbrné vodotrysky. Ze síně sem matně doléhala tichá hudba, ale slova písně už se rozlišit nedala a mámení probuzené pěvkyní zmizelo. Mohla si představovat, že znovu stojí na nádvoří otcova domu v Tirionu nebo v nargothrondských zahradách... Mohla si představovat, že dítě, které roste v jejím těle, bude moci položit do náručí jeho dědečka a celá její rodina se sejde, aby je přivítala do života...

Pohyb vzduchu za ní jí prozradil, že už není sama. Jen pohyb vzduchu, protože kroky neslyšela. Než se otočila, přidal se téměř nezvučný dech příchozího.

„Překrásná noc," řekl lord Annatar a vynořil se ze tmy. „Přivolává vzpomínky. Jistě v tom se mnou budeš souhlasit, Paní..."

„Nemám proč nesouhlasit," přikývla roztržitě. V tom muži bylo něco, co v ní vzbouzelo jakousi nedefinovatelnou obavu. Neměla dobrý pocit z toho, že s ním stojí sama v Celebrimborově zahradě, i když to nedokázala nijak odůvodnit. Annatar byl zdvořilost sama.

„Řekl bych také: překrásná slavnost, ale zdá se, že se ti náš dnešní host nezalíbil," pokračoval a opřel se o zábradlí vedle ní, dost blízko, aby mohl mluvit tlumeným hlasem, ale dost daleko, aby nenarušil její soukromí a nedovolil si cokoliv, co by se dalo považovat za nějakou důvěrnost. „Snad jsi přivykla hlasům nejlepších bardů, jací kdy žili, a tahle pěvkyně ti nepřipadá dobrá? My jsme jen řemeslníci, ne hudebníci, a nám připadala zručná ve svém umění, ale možná máš ty, Paní, jiný názor?"

„Ne, lorde Annatare," Galadriel to proti své vůli pronesla tónem mírné podrážděnosti. „Ta dívka je velice dobrá. Přespříliš dobrá, řekla bych."

„Pak možná nezvolila vhodný příběh..."

Připadalo jí to, nebo se Maia opravdu posmíval? Posmíval se jí? Položila si mimoděk levičku na vzdutý život a řekla ostře:

„Ano, máš pravdu. Ten příběh se mi nezamlouvá, a některé jeho části zvláště. O to víc mě překvapuje, můj pane Annatare, že ty, kterému se bardka líbí a její píseň tě sotva může zasáhnout, nesedíš uvnitř s ostatními, ale stojíš se mnou tady."

„Možná," odvětil Annatar a odvrátil tvář do tmy v zahradě, „že jsem také znal někoho, o kom se v té písni zpívá. Možná, že proto ji nechci poslouchat s ostatními a sledovat, jak se jeho příběh probouzí ve stínech a kouři."

Teď mlčeli oba a dívali se soustředěně do různých směrů. Melian, napadlo Galadriel. Koho jiného mohl Maia znát, než někoho ze svého vlastního řádu? Ve Středozemi tehdy nebyli jiní než doriathská královna a... Ticho se dloužilo a elfka se bedlivě snažila skrývat své myšlenky před nenadálým společníkem. Konečně promluvil Annatar:

„Odpust, Paní, urazil jsem tě."

„Neurazil jsi mě, můj pane," řekla tiše. Nepodívala se na něj, ale opatrně k němu natáhla své vědomí. Nezakrýval se tak pečlivě jako ona: zachytila změť jeho pocitů. Nejasné vzpomínky naplněné jakýmsi steskem? A možná... lítost? Čeho asi mohl litovat? Stáhla se zpátky, když ucítila, jak se uzavírá. Teprve pak se otočila. Díval se na ni: šedivé oči ve tmě temné, vlasy splývající s nočními stromy v zahradě, trojúhelník tváře velice bledý v měsíčním světle. Teď poprvé si všimla, že jeho obličej má opravdu téměř trojúhelníkový tvar...

„Znal jsem tvého bratra," řekl zdánlivě bez souvislosti. „Byl to statečný a věrný muž – takového si cení přátelé i nepřátelé. Lituji jeho smrti."

Galadriel pocítila, jak jí něco dusivého stoupá do krku. Znovu se rychle odvrátila. Teď ne. Teď ne... Přetřela si dlaní pálící oči, než se odvážila znovu ohlédnout po svém společníkovi.

Annatar teď mlčel, zahleděn do noční oblohy, jako by na její přítomnost zapomněl. Opřela se tedy o vyhřáté kamenné sloupky zábradlí, a ani ona dlouho nepronesla jediné slovo.

Tentokrát zavrznutí dveří slyšela zřetelně. Kroky byly docela tiché, ale poznala i je.

„Gildore," zašeptala, aniž se k němu otočila, „měl jsi odejít se mnou..."

„Vím," řekl. V jeho hlase slyšela slzy, a ani se nemusela pokoušet o ósanwe, aby pocítila jeho rozrušení. „Nevěřil jsem... nevěřil jsem, že je tak dobrá. Myslel jsem, že to vydržím... Slyšel jsem to zpívat nejednou. A přál jsem si..."

„Tuším, co sis přál," řekla a obrátila se. „Neodsoudila by tě jen proto, že bys ji nechtěl poslouchat." Uchopila jeho studené ruce a pohlédla mu do očí. „Zbytečně ses týral. Myslím, že bychom měli vyrazit domů. Odvedeš mě?"

Gildor mlčky přikývl, ale k odchodu se neměl.

Položila mu paži kolem ramen a znovu upřela zrak do zahrady. Vzpomínala si, jak ho viděla poprvé: tříleté dítě s příliš vážnýma očima na tak útlý věk, v náručí jejího bratra. Vzpomínala si, co jí Finrod tehdy řekl – našli chlapce o půldruhého roku dřív, na severním okraji nargothrondských panství ve vesnici vyvražděné skřety, kde přežil jediný ze všech obyvatel. Tiskl se k tělu své mrtvé matky skoro dva dny, než ho hlídka objevila... A než se s dítětem vrátili do Nargothrondu, neměl už král to srdce, aby ho předal cizím pěstounům, tak se na něj chlapec stačil upnout. A nejenom on na Finroda – Galadriel příliš dobře věděla, jak jejímu bratrovi chybí rodina, kterou si přál. Přijal chlapce za svého, i své jméno mu dal: Inglorion... To bylo necelé čtyři desítky let před Bragollach...

Vzpomínala si, i jak ho spatřila podruhé – ale na to myslet nechtěla.

„Pojďme," vybídla ho tiše.

Když se ohlédla po Annatarovi, zjistila, že se opět rozplynul ve stínech – jako by tu nikdy nebyl.

Stáli proti sobě: Galadriel se svou dcerou a jediným společníkem bez hnutí hleděla vstříc zástupu. Jen ti v prvních řadách ještě měli tváře – ostatní, to byla jen beztvará masa, strakaté skvrny barev, blýskavé šperky, zářící meče.

„Co si žádáte od Paní Ost-in-Edhil v nepřítomnosti jejího Pána?" pronesla hlasitě do šumění davu, a kupodivu se jí podařilo upoutat jeho pozornost. Hluk pomalu umlkal.

„Co ty si ještě žádáš od _našeho_ Pána?" přilétlo odněkud z davu. „Proč mu nedáš chvíli klidu? Proč před ním mluvíš proti našemu mistrovi, proti našemu Učiteli?"

Tohle byl okamžik, kdy se Galadriel poprvé opravdu zachvěla. Gildor, který stál těsně vedle ní, ten třas pocítil a sevřel ruku na jílci meče. A uvědomil si, že to nebyla hrozba zřetelná v hlase mluvícího, co ji přimělo k tomu zimničnému třasu, ale to slovo: Učitel. Sám věděl, komu tak říkali v Prvním věku... ti z druhé strany.

„Ať váš pán mluví sám za sebe!" řekla Galadriel po kratičkém boji, když opět nabyla duševní rovnováhy. „Za časů, kdy jsme společně stavěli toto město, míval můj příbuzný ve zvyku radit se se mnou přímo, ne přes prostředníky! Předtím, než mezi nás vstoupil někdo třetí..."

„Vstoupil? To ty ses postavila! To ty nepřeješ nám, řemeslníkům, svobodu pracovat, na čem si přejeme – a s kým si přejeme! Čím se ti znelíbil Pán Annatar? Snad tím, že nám vskutku přinesl víc moudrosti, než můžeš kdy ty?"

Znovu ten křik z davu. Galadriel pevně sevřela rty, nadechla se skrz zuby.

„Celebrimbore!" křikla pak, a její jasný hlas přehlušil nenávistné hlučení davu. Kam jsme se to dostali od těch dnů, kdy jsme všichni společně plánovali, stavěli a snažili se, aby tohle město předčilo svou krásou ta, která jsme ztratili? pomyslel si Gildor. „Celebrimbore!" zopakovala jeho paní ještě jednou. „Jestli tu jsi, postav se mi! Postav se mi tváří a neposílej na mne svoje přátele, nebo tě nazvu zbabělcem!"

Dav zašuměl. Dav se rozestoupil. Dav propustil vysokého Nolda, jehož oči plály světlem stejně strašlivým, jako oči jeho děda oné nekonečné noci na Túně. A stejně jako jeho děd tehdy, i on měl v ruce meč.

Rozmluva v noční zahradě nešla Galadriel z hlavy. Odložila však své úvahy a nejistoty na pozdější dobu – na svět přišla Celebrían, její jediné dítě, a Galadriel dala přednost starosti o ni před starostí o město. Neviděla Annatarovu tvář devatenáct let: devatenáct sladkých, báječných let, strávených v zahradách u domu, mezi cesmínami kolem města, u jezera nahoře v horách, s Celebornem a dcerkou, která teprve objevovala krásy tohoto světa. Ke kovárnám a dílnám ji matka nevodila – nebylo proč. Celebrimborova pozvání bylo s dítětem v domě snadné odmítat, a na návštěvy u ní její bratranec svého druha a mistra nevodil.

Tak se stalo, že se dříve setkala s poslem krále Gil-galada než s Pánem Annatarem, nejbližším spolupracovníkem Řemeslníka. Pamatovala si ho z dřívějších dob, ještě z Lindonu, než se s Celebornem vypravili hledat štěstí u paty Mlžných hor. Pocházel ze Zelených elfů Ossiriandu, většinu života, po smrti svého krále Denethora, ale prožil mezi Círdanovým lidem. Vzpomínala si, že mu říkají Erestor.

„Vlastně jsem přijel za Pánem Annatarem," řekl jí. Seděli za stolem v otevřené besídce v rozlehlé zadní zahradě Celebornova domu, pár kroků od nich, na trávníku mezi stromy, Celebrían s nadšenými výkřiky honila motýly. „S odpovědí našeho krále. Věděla jsi, že nabízel Gil-galadovi navštívit i jeho? Vyučit jeho řemeslníky svému umění? Přímo v Lindonu?"

„Věděla," přikývla Galadriel. „Celebrimbor se o tom zmínil. Ale už je to dlouho... Jaká byla Velekrálova odpověď?"

„Oficiální odpověď, nebo ta, kterou mám povědět tobě?"

„Pokud je v nich rozdíl..."

„Velekrál je znepokojen, Paní. Vážně znepokojen. Mluvili jsme o Pánu Annatarovi – s lordem Elrondem a Stavitelem lodí i s noldorskými řemeslníky, kteří zůstávají v Lindonu. Žádný z nich si takového Maiu z Auleho kováren nepamatuje."

„Jsme příliš mladí," Galadriel se pokusila o úsměv.

„Ne." Erestor vstal, odvrátil se od ní k zelenému okolí besídky. „A nebo možná přece ano... Rada má každopádně pocit, že tady něco nehraje. Něco není v pořádku. Říkám pocit, protože víc to není, důkaz předložit nemůžeme... V oficiální odpovědi král Annatarovu pomoc otevřeně odmítl. Nepřeje si, aby ten Maia vstoupil na území Lindonu. Posílá varování Celebrimborovi... Přednesl jsem ho, ale vím, že mě Curufinwion neposlouchal. Vím to."

„A co můj bratranec vzkazuje mně?"

„Abys byla opatrná, Paní. A ostražitá. Prosí tě, abys mu dala okamžitě vědět, kdyby se ti zdálo, že opravdu máme důvod obávat se Annatarovy pomoci. Důvod, nejenom pocity."

„Dobrá..."

Byl to tenhle rozhovor, co znovu probudilo v jejím srdci nejasné tušení nebezpečí – budoucího žalu. Jak mohla říci, že opravdu souviselo s osobou Pána Annatara? Jak si mohla být jistá?

Musela vidět Pána Annatara znovu. Musela znovu jít mezi Mírdain...

Jenomže než to stačila udělat, objevil se jednoho dne k večeři Celebrimbor.

Toho dne jí připadal jako posedlý, a ještě víc než kdykoliv předtím připomínal Feanora. Horečnatý zrak, kolem zarudlých očí temné kruhy nevyspání, bledost nepřirozená dokonce i na jeho světlé pokožce... a navzdory tomu vítězosláva v hlase.

„Dokázali jsme to, sestřenko!" vhrnul se do jídelny jako velká voda, div ji neobjal navzdory Celebornovu staženému obočí. Ti dva se nikdy nemilovali, a Celebornova oprávněná domněnka, že nebýt něj, Celebrimbor by se o svou sestřenici nepokrytě ucházel, tuto nepřízeň ještě posilovala.

„Dokázali jste co?" zeptala se. A zatrnulo jí, když z míšku u opasku vytáhl další prsten. Tentokrát se ho ani nemusela dotknout, aby pocítila tu sálající moc. V _neviditelném světě_ šperk jako by zářil, jako by metal blesky. Bylo to nádherné – a děsivé.

„Zvládli jsme technologii – teď už je to jen otázka času, abychom ho přinutili zastavit se! Otázka času, kdy zastavíme čas," zopakoval, jak se mu ta slovní hříčka zalíbila. „Postavíme tu druhý Valinor, ještě lepší než ten původní!"

Vidina přišla náhle, jak vidiny obvykle přicházejí – a vůbec to nebyla vidina ráje na zemi. Nejasné zášlehy ohně, žhavá láva zalévající okolí černé hory. Ohromná vlna, pohlcující celé ostrovy. Zem chvějící se cvalem černých koní, ženoucích se do bitvy. Vysušený vzduch pod mrtvým nebem, plný kouře a pachů. Cosi jako... cosi jako temná slova, píseň moci...

„Artanis!" Celebrimbor stál vedle ní a držel ji za loket. Snad by byla spadla ze židle, kdyby ji nezachytil. I Celeborn byl na nohou, běžel k ní, odstrčil jejího bratrance a vzal ji do náruče. Celebrían vyděšeně zavzlykala, přihnala se rovněž a zabořila matce hlavu do klína.

Galadriel se chopila číše, upila dlouhý doušek, a pak teprve promluvila:

„Celebrimbore Curufinwione, víš jistě, že to, co děláš, nás nepřivede do stejného neštěstí jako dílo tvého děda?"

„Cože?" užasl Řemeslník.

„_Kdo_ je ten, jenž se nazývá Pánem darů? Kdo? Gil-galad nám poslal varování! Řekni mi, jestli znáš odpověď!"

„Co se ti nezdá na Pánu Annatarovi?" Celebrimbor pustil její paži, jako by se spálil. „Předává nám své znalosti! Chce nám pomoci! Je Maia – a co má být? Proč by to mělo být špatně, řekni? Páni Západu nám odpustili! Co se ti nezdá v pořádku? Co se nezdá v pořádku Ereinionu Gil-galadovi, který ho ani neviděl? Je to můj mistr! Je to můj přítel! Proč se ho přede mnou snažíš očernit?"

Galadriel s úžasem poslouchala ten zuřivý výbuch. Po pravdě nevěděla, co odpovědět. Promluvil Celeborn, za ně oba:

„Co se nám nezdá? Už to, jak tě pouhá zmínka jeho jména vyvedla z míry! Nevidíš, že se staví mezi nás? Pokud má mít tohle město dva pány, musí být jednotní. Musí!"

„To říkáš ty, Sindo?" všechna nahromaděná zloba se z Celebrimbora vyřítila zrovna jako láva v Galadrielině vidění z jícnu hladové sopky. „Já to nejsem, kdo ruší naši jednotu. Já ne! Jak můžeš pochopit nás, řemeslníky, když jsi v životě nedržel v ruce kladivo? Jak bys vůbec mohl pochopit, jakým dobrodiním se pro nás stala Annatarova přízeň?"

A s těmi slovy se obrátil, vyběhl ze dveří a práskl jimi za sebou, až nádobí na stole poskočilo.

„Tady jsem, Paní," řekl Řemeslník chladným hlasem. „Tady jsem, abych mluvil za Gwaith-i-Mírdain. Chceme slyšet tvou odpověď: Proč ses postavila proti Pánu Annatarovi? Co tě k tomu přimělo? Víme, že jsi poslala svého manžela na západ, do Lindonu – aby na našeho druha donášel Velekráli! Odpověz, Paní!"

„Odpovím ti, bratranče. Lord Annatar přinesl svár do tohoto města a předtuchy do mého srdce. Vaše spojenectví k ničemu dobrému nepovede. Je Maia – v tom nelže, a vládne velkou mocí. Zamyslel ses byť jen jednou, proč by vyslanec Západu chtěl pro elfy zastavit čas ve Středozemi, proč by tu chtěl budovat nový Valinor, když se mohou beze všech překážek vypravit do toho původního?"

„Ó ne, krásná paní," pronesl Celebrimbor jízlivě. Teď viděla, jak moc se změnila jeho tvář. Horečnatý lesk už jeho oči neopouštěl, tváře vyhubly až na kost, rysy se zaostřily a ztvrdly – mnohem více než kdykoliv předtím se teď podobal svému divokému otci. „Ne každý se může vypravit na Západ, a ty první bys to měla vědět, Finarfinova dcero. Tady je teď náš domov, a Pán Annatar nedělá nic jiného, než že se snaží splnit naše nejvroucnější přání. Beze všech podmínek! Beze všeho dobra pro sebe samého! Nezištně! Možná už jsi zapomněla, co to slovo znamená?"

Zástup byl teď docela tichý. Jen šumění vody ve fontáně bylo slyšet, tu a tam v korunách stromů zatíkal pták – a to bylo vše. Galadriel se rozhlédla: v žádné z těch shromážděných tváří nečetla ani stín podpory. V davu se blýskaly tasené meče...

„Možná, že tys zapomněl, Curufinwione. Co je nezištnost, stejně jako co je vděk. To já jsem začala stavět tohle město, vzpomínáš si? Dřív, než jsi sem přišel ty, dřív než přišli Mírdain..." mávla rukou ke shromáždění. „A přesto jsem se s tebou podělila o vládu nad ním, o vládu nad Eregionem. Proč teď stojíš proti mně, můj příbuzný a příteli, a se zbraní v ruce?" odmlčela se, znovu přejela dav pohledem a znovu jej zastavila na Celebrimborovi, stojícím pyšně tři kroky od ní. „Já se nemýlím ve svých viděních: věř, že tvůj druh lord Annatar není tím, kým se zdá být. Vím to jistě."

„Ano?" zástup se podruhé zavlnil a propustil před sebe druhého muže. „A co ještě víš, Paní?"

A Galadriel bez zaváhání pohlédla do Maiových temně šedých očí.

Šepot o nepřátelství Paní s lordem Annatarem se roznesl po městě ještě dříve, než se odhodlala navštívit Maiu v jeho dílně. Po tom, co vyslechla od Erestora, a zejména po rozmluvě s Celebrimborem už to setkání nemohla déle odkládat.

Šla sama. Dítě nechala v péči svého manžela, odmítla i Gildorův doprovod. Jsou věci, jsou setkání, která lze začít jen mezi čtyřma očima.

Annatarova dílna – postavil si ji už několik let po svém příchodu do města, když bylo jasné, že jeho žáků a obdivovatelů je příliš na to, aby je mohl všechny obcházet nebo přijímat v Celebrimborově – stála téměř na jižním okraji města spolu s malým domem. Ani jedna ze staveb nesvědčila o přehnaném přepychu, ale obě byly postaveny s umem a vkusem vlastním Noldor: Celebrimborova ruka byla jasně patrná ve výzdobě stěn, řezbách na nosných trámech i dispozici stavby.

Dveře dílny našla otevřené a jejího majitele samotného.

„Vstup, Paní. „Čekal jsem tě."

A opravdu čekal: oblečený sice v pracovním, ale s rukama čistýma a výhní vyhaslou. Seděl za stolem, na němž se povalovaly nástroje, nedokončené šperky, úlomky forem, náčrtky... ve zdánlivém chaosu, a přece dokázalo zkušené oko uhodnout, že ne jen tak nahodile. Galadriel byla zkušená dost. Ač se sama nikdy podobnému řemeslu neučila a nic ji na něm nepřitahovalo, všichni čtyři její bratři čas od času roztápěli výheň, vrhali se do práce na špercích či sochách... Pracovní nepořádek, jaký panoval tady, neviděla poprvé. A tak také dokázala uhodnout, že něco chybí. Nejspíš to nejdůležitější.

„Vidíš, že jsem sám. Můžeme si promluvit beze svědků a tak upřímně, jak budeme moci," pokračoval Pán Annatar klidným, pevným... příjemným hlasem. Ano, to musela uznat. Samotné se jí chtělo mu uvěřit, zahnat ten stín ze svého srdce.

Místo toho mu pohlédla zpříma do očí.

„Ano. Takový rozhovor si přeji už dlouho."

Ukázal jí mlčky k vyřezávané židli, do dvou pohárů nalil víno a postavil je na stůl, z něhož nejdřív shrábl hrst nákresů na cárech papírů a kouscích pergamenu.

Chvíli oba seděli mlčky. Pak Galadriel zvedla pohár ke rtům, v zamyšlení upila a konečně promluvila:

„Chci vědět, můj pane, co tě přivedlo do Ost-in-Edhil. Co tě sem opravdu přivedlo. A proč si tě nepamatuji z Auleho síní, když, jak říkáš, byl tvým pánem. Odpověz mi – tak upřímně, jak jen budeš moci," zopakovala jeho poslední větu.

„Myslíš, si, paní, že ti povím něco jiného než tvému příbuznému? Přeji si pomoci elfům, aby udělali z Eregionu svůj nový domov. Aby se nemuseli trápit steskem po věčném Amanu a neotravovali si život tady touhou po něčem, čeho nemohou dosáhnout. Aby nemuseli hledět s prosbami k Západu jen proto, že na této straně Belegaeru vidí jen uvadání a umírání. A přeji si... přeji si skoncovat se svou vlastní samotou a svými vlastními touhami po tom, co není a nebude. Mám mnoho znalostí – domníval jsem se, že si můžeme být prospěšní oboustranně, já a Mírdain. Tvůj příbuzný to chápe."

„Můj příbuzný má příliš krátký zrak, než aby dosáhl za stěny jeho kovárny," odvětila ostře. „Ráda bych ti věřila – ale ještě jsi mi neopověděl na mé otázky."

„Pokud se týče mého někdejšího pána, odešel jsem z jeho domu dříve, než do Blažené země přišel otec tvého otce, paní."

Chvíli se měřili očima. Galadriel soustředila svou vůli, ale znovu neucítila nic víc, než tehdy v zahradě: lítost... Smutek po něčem, co není. Možná po přátelství? Neřekl snad, že si přál zbavit se své samoty?

„Říkal jsi, že jsi vyslancem Valar," řekla.

„Ne, paní. To jsem nikdy neřekl."

Pán Annatar vstal od stolu a obrátil se k ní zády. Byl vysoký: vyšší než ona, která se považovala za jednu z nejvyšších elfských žen, vyšší i než většina noldorských mužů, které kdy potkala. Snad s Maedhrosem by se mohl měřit.

„Možná že Celebrimbor má slova tak pochopil, Valar mě však neposlali. Přišel jsem z vlastní vůle. Nikdo mi nebránil, ani mě neposílal," Maia mluvil zastřeným hlasem, a ten dojem nepůsobilo jen to, že k ní stal zády. „Pověz teď ty mně, paní: proč mě nemáš ráda?"

Teď se obrátil.

Galadriel vstala a upřela zrak do jeho očí. Neuhnul pohledem. Stáli proti sobě dlouho beze slova. Konečně žena odvrátila pohled, ale ani pak neřekla nic. Stíny v dílně se prodloužily a jakoby najednou padl chlad.

„Přála sis upřímný rozhovor, Paní Světla," řekl konečně Annatar. „Já jsem ti upřímně odpověděl. Tak proč mlčíš ty?"

„Nemám tě ráda ze stejného důvodu, proč jsem nikdy nemilovala svého strýce Feanora, ještě v těch dnech Valinoru, kdy jsme neznali lži a nepřátelství," řekla prudce. „Čtu v tobě temnotu, a vím, že ji nedokážeš udržet na uzdě. Jako on. A jako on nám přineseš jen žal."

A aniž by dokázala vypravit ze sebe víc, pohlcena docela tím, co na okamžik zahlédla v jeho očích, obrátila se a bez dalšího slova utekla z dílny.

Galadriel a Annatar stáli proti sobě s pohledy zkříženými. Znovu.

„Co ještě víš, paní?" zopakoval.

„Vím," pronesla Paní docela tiše – slyšet ji mohli jen ti, kdo stáli nejblíž, „že pokud nepřestanete s tím, co jste začali, padneš. Odejdi, Pane Darů. Opusť tohle město. Zapomeň, co jste se společně naučili o ukotvení Moci v klenotu. Jinak pro tebe záchrany nebude. To nebyla Mandosova sudba, co nám přineslo prokletí – to my sami! A vy to začínáte znovu."

Dav se zavlnil. Ti, kdo slyšeli, posílali její slova svým sousedům, až konečně celý zástup Mírdain vybuchl jako nahromaděnou zuřivostí. Jednotlivé výkřiky se slily do kakofonie řevu, který jako by ani nepocházel od elfů. Galadriel mlčela. Mlčel i Celebrimbor i Annatar, jen Gildor za jejími zády tiše zasykl:

„Tohle nebude hezké..."

Konečně Řemeslník pozvedl ruku, aby mohl promluvit.

„Řekla jsi," pronesl jasným kovovým hlasem: Feanorovým hlasem. „A teď řeknu já: když neustoupíme, vytvoříme největší dílo tohoto věku. To vám slibuji! Pán Annatar nám pomůže ke skutečné velikosti, k níž budou vzhlížet i vaši valinorští příbuzní! Mluvte, Mírdain! Koho budete poslouchat?"

Galadriel ucítila, jak se k ní její mladá dcera ze všech sil tiskne. Výkřiky protrhly hráz: byla tu povodeň hlasů, vznášely se k modrému nebi, odrážely se od jeho klenby a padaly zpět, jakoby zesílené ozvěnou. Z korun stromů vzlétli vyplašení ptáci, zakroužili nad zalidněnou zahradou a odletěli k západu.

„Jeden lid," křikl Celebrimbor, „může mít jen jednoho pána. Kdo jím bude, Mírdain? Tahle urozená paní, která zapomněla na svůj původ? Která zapomněla, co je to tvořit? Její manžel, Sinda, který vám nerozuměl nikdy? Který běžel se staženým ocasem k Velekráli, jen co se mu zdálo, že zahlédl nebezpečí pro svou pevnou pozici mezi vámi? Odpovězte, řemeslníci!"

Galadriel se znovu zimničně zachvěla. Křik divoce narážel na zdi jejího domu. Ne, nebyla tu jediná přátelská tvář, nikdo, kdo by ji podpořil v téhle těžké chvíli... Teprve teď plně pochopila hořkost toho, kdo vybudoval své město, vložil do něj své srdce – a ono ho pak odkoplo, odhodilo jako obnošený plášť.

„Jeden lid může mít jen jednoho pána," zopakoval Řemeslník, když se rozhostilo ticho. Jeho planoucí zrak ve vyhublé tváři se upřel na Galadriel. „Slyšíš, paní? Jen jednoho. A ty to nejsi."

„Slyším tvá slova, Celebrimbore Curufinwione," řekla hlasem plným hořkosti, „synu důstojný svého otce!" Spatřila, jak bledne – a věděla, jak strašlivě mu ubližuje, jak pateticky a hloupě se chová, ale nedokázala zadržet další slova, která jí sama vyskočila na jazyk: „Jestli je tu však někdo, na koho ještě nepadl stín prokletí Noldor, snad naleznu alespoň hrstku těch, kdo mě budou následovat, a neodejdu odsud jako žebračka vystrčená za vrata!"

Hrobové ticho. Celebrimbor se zapotácel, jako by ho udeřila do tváře.

„Jsem s tebou, paní," zašeptal Gildor Inglorion, klesl na koleno a chopil se její ruky. Cítila, že jeho prsty jsou stejně studené jako její. Stiskla je a zvedla hlavu vysoko – Mírdain na ni zírali v hrůze a zděšení, Celebrimbor nevěřícně, Annatar... Nejdřív nedokázala rozlišit výraz jeho tváře, jeho očí – a potom v náhlém záblesku jasnozřivosti prohlédla.

Gildor vyskočil a chytil ji kolem ramen – jinak by upadla, tentokrát opravdu.

Do panujícího ticha lord Annatar promluvil:

„Pane Ost-in-Edhil, snad mi dovolíš, abych tvou příbuznou vyprovodil k bráně Morie. Nemyslím si, že by si přála dál zůstávat ve tvém městě."

Oněmělý Celebrimbor mlčky přikývl.

„Nepotřebuji doprovod," vypravila ze sebe Galadriel. Pokusila se promluvit zvysoka, ale nepodařilo se jí to: stěží ze sebe dostala ta dvě slova přes stažené hrdlo.

„Trvám na tom." Celebrimbor konečně nalezl hlas. „Sbohem, paní. Snad tě tvá slova zavedou ke šťastnějšímu konci než tvého bratra."

To bylo naposledy, kdy Galadriel viděla svého bratrance živého.

Zkratkou k morijské zadní bráně stoupali ve čtyřech. Annatar měl nepochybně pravdu v jednom: dvě osamělé ženy s jediným vojákem doprovodu by se nikdy nedokázaly dostat do Lindonu – cestování bylo přes všechnu snahu Velekrále Gil-galada stále nebezpečné -, ale na druhé straně hor byl ve vzdálenosti dne pěší cesty Lórien, a král Amrod byl Celebornovým vzdáleným příbuzným a přítelem.

Gildor kráčel vpředu po boku s Celebrían a s hlavou skloněnou. Galadriel věděla, nač myslí – celé dnešní shromáždění mu muselo připomínat ten den, kdy se vrátil do Nargothrondu z hlídky na severní hranici a zjistil, že se jeho milovaný otec vzdal koruny a odchází na beznadějnou výpravu – bez něj. Věděla, proč její bratr Gildorovi zakázal, aby se k Berenově výpravě připojil: ani ona by se nedokázala dívat, jak její malá Celebrían umírá, a Gildor byl tehdy jen o málo starší. A věděla také, že ačkoliv to Gildor v srdci chápe, přece si nedokáže odpustit, že tenkrát poslechl.

Celebrían...

Galadriel se podívala na muže po svém boku a pak zpátky na svou dceru. Zbývalo ještě něco, co nedokončila... Ale dítě se na tom podílet nesmí.

„Gildore," promluvila do zad svému poslednímu příteli.

„Paní?"

„Jděte s Celebrían napřed, počkejte u brány. Musím si promluvit s Pánem Annatarem – mezi čtyřma očima."

Gildor se obrátil, pohlédl na ni a pak na Annatara – viděla, jak se jeho výraz během toho kratičkého okamžiku změnil -, přikývl a znovu vykročil vpřed, Celebríaninu ruku sevřenou v dlani.

Počkala, než byli z doslechu, a teprve pak se obrátila k Annatarovi.

„Takže víš, že to vím. Jinak bys netrval na tom, že nás doprovodíš," řekla chladně. „Co dál, Pane Darů?"

Maia neuhnul očima. Stáli na příkré cestě a dívali se na sebe. Pak Annatar znovu vykročil a přiměl ji tak, aby ho následovala.

„Nevím, co si myslíš, že víš," řekl.

„Pravdu. Vím, kdo jsi. Už vím, odkud se vzala ta temnota ve tvých očích. Proto jsem poslala Gildora napřed. Chtěl by tvou krev, a ty bys ho zabil."

„Takže jsi opravdu uhodla..." zašeptal to docela tiše. „Bál jsem se toho. Bál jsem se od prvního okamžiku, kdy jsem se dozvěděl, že jsi ve městě. Melianinu žákyni není snadné oklamat. Co dál, Paní Světla?" oplatil jí stejnou otázkou.

„Proto jsi proti mě poštval Celebrimbora?" nehodlala mu odpovědět.

Annatar se zastavil. Proti šedivým skalám jí připadal ohromný, volné černé vlasy mu povlávaly kolem obličeje. Znovu musela připustit, že tělesná forma, kterou na sebe vzal, vzbuzuje důvěru. Nemůže nevzbuzovat – tolik krásy mezi Noldor, kteří krásu milují.

„To si myslíš? Že jsem ho proti tobě poštval?"

„Co jiného si mám myslet?"

„Ty opravdu nevěříš, že jsem mohl přijít tak, jak jsem řekl? Pomoci? Být s někým, nejen proti někomu? Opravdu nevěříš, že jsem se mohl změnit, Artanis Galadriel?"

„Nevěřím," řekla na výdechu.

Zase stoupali mlčky. Gildor a Celebrían na cestě před nimi se změnili v drobné postavičky šplhající do stráně. Keře a osamělé stromy vyrůstající ze skal tiše šuměly, divoký tok říčky pramenící v masivu Celebdilu bouřil, nahoře nad špicemi horského masivu kroužil Manweho orel.

„Když nevěříš, proč jsi to neřekla Celebrimborovi?"

„Vysmál by se mi. Tak dobře jsi na něm zapracoval." Hořká vráska jí vystoupila kolem koutků úst a mezi obočím.

„Nevěř mi, chceš-li, ale tohle nebyla má práce. Neřekl jsem proti tobě jediné slovo, paní. A přitom by bylo o čem mluvit."

„Ani jsi nemusel." Přidržela si sukně dlouhými prsty. Tohle byla nejpříkřejší část cesty, mezi vysokými útesy, prudce do kopce po hrubě tesaném kamenném schodišti. Za tímhle srázem se stezka vpíjela jako potok do řeky do dlážděné obchodní silnice stoupající severně od nich táhlými oblouky až Bráně. Vítr svištěl a jeho hra v rozeklaných skalách se mísila s řevem Sirannonu, řítícího se kousek od nich v kaskádách dolů k městu. Annatar kráčel po jejím boku stejně lehce, jako po ulicích Ost-in-Edhil.

„Kdysi jsme hráli hru na pravdu. Hru na upřímnost, pane Annatare," řekla a zastavila se uprostřed výstupu. „Odpověz mi upřímně ještě jednou: Co chystáš? Co má tenhle plán s Prsteny moci společného s tvými někdejšími ambicemi? Co bude výsledkem té práce, až bude dokončena – za pomoci těch důvěřivých, po vědění prahnoucích Noldor tam dole?" mávla rukou k údolí, kde se ve večerním slunci leskly střechy jejího – ne, teď už Celebrimborova! – města.

„Galadriel, paní..." zdálo se jí to, nebo Maia opravdu tiše vzdychl? „Ty nevíš, jaké to je – jaké to bylo, sloužit Jemu. Jak osamělá to byla práce. Už nechci. Až dokončíme, na čem pracujeme, nestane se nic víc, než co jsem řekl Celebrimborovi."

„Nevěřím ti."

„Nevěř."

Gildor nad nimi už byl na vrcholku prudkého stoupání, podával shora ruku Celebrían, aby jí pomohl. Za okamžik oba zmizí za hranou. Jestli se má něco stát, stane se to potom – beze svědků. Galadriel udělala několik rychlých kroků kupředu, dál od kraje schodiště, za nímž svah spadal mezi balvany strmě dolů k bouřlivému říčnímu korytu.

„Proto se tě ptám, paní – co dál?" promluvil znovu Annatar. „Půjdeš za Velekrálem, jen co budeš mít příležitost, a povíš mu všechno? Na to mi odpověz."

Zase stáli; sami vprostřed svahu. Galadriel mlčela – její odpověď byla jasná, to chápali oba dva.

„Opravdu mi nedáš druhou šanci? Není to úskok. Přísahám."

„Druhou šanci dokončit, co jsi kdysi začal – tak je to!"

Annatar potřásl hlavou. Stačilo by mu jen málo, aby jediný svědek zmizel navždycky. Stezka byla zrádná a svah příkrý. Ti dva nahoře se nevrátí. Přesto se ani nepohnul.

„On by mě vyslechl..." řekl Annatar tiše. „Vím to, protože... protože mi to nabízel i tehdy. Dal by mi příležitost k nápravě..."

Galadriel stanula jako zasažená bleskem. Neřekl žádné jméno – a přece bylo jasné, o kom mluví.

„Jak se opovažuješ!" zasykla mezi zuby, když se vzpamatovala. Dřív, než si uvědomila, co dělá, se její ruka vymrštila a uhodila Maiu do tváře.

Nebyla to nijak prudká rána, ani nebezpečná, ale Annatar stejně udělal rychlý krok nazad. Nadechl se hlasitě, jako by se snažil něco zahnat, zadržet svou vlastní paži... Ani se nepohnul k obraně.

„Jak se opovažuješ mluvit přede mnou o mém bratrovi!" Oči měla ještě pořád přivřené vzteky, ale už se ovládala. Už si zase uvědomovala, jak strašně riskovala tím, že Maiu napadla. Stačilo málo – jediný reflexivní pohyb, a stalo by se to, čeho se celou dobu obávala. „O mém bratrovi, kterého jsi zavraždil?!"

„Nepřál jsem si jeho smrt," promluvil, jako by se omlouval. „A teď opravdu nelžu. Musel bych být hlupák, abych se dobrovolně vzdal takového zajatce. A já nejsem hlupák, paní. Udělal, co musel – tehdy jsem to nechápal, ale dnes už ano. A proto se tě ptám: nedáš mi příležitost napravit své omyly? Své zločiny? Protože on by to udělal."

„Finrod," řekla, poprvé ho jmenujíc, „byl příliš laskavý pro své vlastní dobro. Já nejsem. Tak je to, Saurone Gorthaure."

A bez dalšího pohledu vyrazila po stezce vzhůru.

„Stavíš mě před nelehkou volbu, paní," dohonil ji několika kroky. Na jeho tváři bylo poznat, jak moc se ho dotklo jméno, které pro něj použila. „Když tě nechám jít, Gil-galad se o mě dozví. Když tě zabiju, ten poloviční Noldo a tvá dcera tam nahoře mě budou podezírat, rozšíří zprávu o tom, co jsem udělal, i když to ani neuvidí. Každopádně bude má jediná šance nenávratně pryč. Co tedy můžu ztratit?"

„Tak mě zabij."

Řekla to docela klidně a znovu mu pohlédla do očí.

Annatar přešlápl.

„To si přeješ?"

„Přeju si vědět, co jsi zač. Když mě shodíš z toho srázu, vědět budu. Možná v Síních, ale budu. A Celebrimbor prohlédne, až se dozví o mé smrti. Vyhraju v každém případě."

Teď si byla jistá: Maia se zachvěl.

„Na konci," řekl, „jsem tohle pochopil i tehdy. Ani on nemohl prohrát – děj se co děj."

„A kdyby..." promluvila váhavě, „...kdyby se věci vyvinuly tak, jak sis představoval, co pak? Poslední hra na pravdu: co bys s ním udělal? Odpověz mi: máš ve sklepeních deset mrtvých elfů, mrtvého Berena, a můj bratr je živ. Co dál?"

„Poslední hra na pravdu..." zopakoval po ní. „Dobrá, Galadriel, to přece víš. Poslal bych ho do Angbandu. Vím, že by tam nejspíš zemřel tak jako tak, jen by to trvalo déle. Ale splnil bych tím, co po mně žádala povinnost. Ztratit takové rukojmí... to mi... On... nikdy neodpustil."

Galadriel se usmála, chmurně, smutně – ale úsměv to byl.

„Dobrá... Pane Darů... Ať se tedy stane, jak si přeješ. Tvé tajemství je u mne v bezpečí... Prosil jsi mě ve jménu mého bratra – a já ti jeho jménem vyhovím. Myslela jsem, že zalžeš v tomhle posledním okamžiku, a neudělal jsi to, to bych poznala. Měj si svou druhou šanci..." Obrátila zrak k údolí. Skály teď z větší části zakrývaly vzdálené budovy Ost-in-Edhil, o němž věděla, že už jej nikdy nespatří. Možná, pomyslela si, možná se Celebrimborovi opravdu podaří vystavět tu nový Valinor, a tohle město jako Tirion na Túně mu bude věčně vládnout - ostrov naděje uprostřed vln změn, věčné a poslední útočiště Eldar, kteří se nemohou nebo nechtějí obrátit k Západu... To všechno záviselo jen na jediném... „Buď proklet nebem i zemí, jestli tu příležitost promarníš a porušíš, cos slíbil," řekla.

Zůstala stát ještě okamžik proti němu, a pak rychle dodala:

„Dál už se se mnou obtěžovat nemusíš. Sbohem, lorde Annatare – nemyslím, že se v tomto životě znovu potkáme."

S těmi slovy se obrátila do kopce, několika dlouhými kroky překonala zbytek prudkého úseku a vyhoupla se na cestu nad ním. Teď už ji bude vidět po celou cestu až k bráně Morie, kde na ni čekají Gildor a Celebrían.

Neohlédla se – a přesto věděla, že ji sledoval, dokud mu nezmizela z očí.

„Sbohem, Paní Světla," zašeptal teprve pak docela tiše.

Nato se obrátil nazpět a rychlým krokem vyrazil k Ost-in-Edhil. Kousek od města si začal pohvizdovat veselou melodii.


End file.
